Lessivée
by Pruls
Summary: Winky est inconsolable depuis son renvoi de la famille Croupton. Dobby craint que Winky ne se noie bientôt dans ses larmes et dans la Biéraubeurre. Dobby veut lui montrer, à Winky, qu'ils peuvent être des elfes libres.


Recroquevillée contre le pavé froid des sous-sols, Winky était encore saoule. Depuis plusieurs mois, la petite elfe ne s'enivrait plus que de Biéraubeurres et se liquéfiait toujours davantage dans le renfoncement des salles du château. Les autres elfes, désormais indifférents au naufrage de la nouvelle venue, allaient et venaient dans les cuisines de Poudlard sans lui jeter un regard. Seul Dobby la contemplait renifler et trembler de tout son corps en se demandant bien comment il pourrait un jour faire cesser sa peine. Résolu, il planta ses petits doigts crochus dans le bras de l'épave et transplana.

Deux elfes enchevêtrés réapparurent soudainement devant un pan de mur nu, dos à l'hideuse et ridicule tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, et l'instant d'après une porte en bois verni était à son tour apparue dans un renfoncement du mur. Dobby ouvrit joyeusement la porte et poussa brusquement Winky à l'intérieur d'une Salle sur Demande bien plus étroite qu'à l'accoutumée, parmi des piles de chapeaux jonchant un sol curieusement carrelé et au milieu d'une demi-douzaine d'écharpes en laines colorées accrochées à des fils suspendus aux deux uniques voûtes de la pièce. Aussi, les quelques tissus étendus çà et là gouttaient encore dans un _ploc!_ sonore.

« Où est W-winky ? hoquetait la petite elfe, désorientée.  
— Winky et Dobby sont dans la Pièce Va-et-Vient ! se réjouit Dobby en claquant des mains d'un air excité.  
— Winky sait ce qu'est la Pièce Va-et-Vient ! Winky veut savoir pourquoi la Pièce Va-et-Vient ressemble à un étendoir géant.  
— La Pièce Va-et-Vient ressemble à un étendoir géant parce que Dobby va montrer à Winky comment faire sa première lessive. »

Le visage de Winky ne se résumait plus qu'à deux grosses billes vitreuses.

« Whisky doit avoir mal compris.  
— Dobby va apprendre comment faire sa lessive à Winky.  
— Mais c'est interdit ! s'étrangla cette dernière.  
— Pas à Poudlard, pas chez les elfes libres ! »

Winky blêmit et semblait tellement sur le point de défaillir que Dobby se sentit pour la première fois de sa vie parfaitement perplexe. Cela lui semblait incompréhensible : le jour où il avait été libéré n'était-il pas le plus beau de toute son existence ? Dobby se gratta la nuque. Quelque part, il avait toujours été un elfe libre, bien avant que Lucius Malefoy ne lui « offre » sa première chaussette. Était-ce donc la différence ? Dobby se gratta le nez. Winky était-elle toujours prisonnière dans sa tête ? Les seules chaînes n'étaient-elles finalement que mentales ? Dobby trépigna. Si elle n'était pas née libre, Dobby lui apprendrait donc à le devenir.

Humant le parfum floral qui emplissait l'air, Winky titubait parmi les monticules de vêtements et explorait, tremblante mais curieuse, la pièce. Dobby songea qu'elle s'évanouirait sans doute si elle découvrait l'immense collection de chaussettes qui reposait dans la petite alcôve du fond. Winky n'était pas encore prête pour tant d'émotions. Winky était encore une enfant, elle n'avait que vingt-sept ans.

« Dobby a acheté sa bassine avec son propre salaire ! dévoila-t-il avec fierté lorsqu'elle effleura du bout des doigts la cuve en acier qui était posée sur la table du fond.  
— Dobby devrait avoir honte de toucher un salaire, bégaya-t-elle en retirant sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. Dobby devrait se sentir déshonoré de n'avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de laver ses vêtements, cette espèce de vieux… espèce de vieux… »

Les mots se noyèrent au fond de sa gorge et elle se moucha dans ses propres mains.

« Les Moldus ont des machines rien que pour ça ! continua Dobby avec émotion, ignorant le regard furieux de son amie. Mais Dobby n'a pas besoin d'une machine, Dobby lave ses chaussettes à la main, tout seul ! Quand Monsieur Malefoy l'a libéré, Albus Dumbledore lui a proposé d'utiliser la Salle Va-et-Vient pour ça, et depuis, Dobby est un elfe heureux.  
— Dobby est un elfe idiot, ricana Winky entre deux rots.  
— Dobby va montrer à Winky comment il lave ses chaussettes. Dobby va dévoiler à Winky son secret, et Winky va écouter attentivement, comme ça Winky sera elle aussi une elfe heureuse. »

Il la saisit par les épaules et la déposa précautionneusement sur le coussin moelleux qui venait d'apparaître à même le sol. Devant cette rhétorique visiblement implacable pour une elfe éméchée, Winky avait cédé, et, adoucie, semblait désormais prêter à observer Dobby lui exposer son art.

« Dobby doit d'abord avertir Winky : il ne faut pas mélanger les chaussettes claires et foncées, car elles risqueraient de déteindre l'une sur l'autre, lâcha-t-il d'un air faussement sévère.  
— Winky n'a même pas une chaussette. Winky ne risque pas de les mélanger, marmonna-t-elle.  
— Winky peut tout laver ici, et pas seulement des chaussettes. Dobby peut lui prêter des chaussettes. Sinon, Winky peut demander à Miss Granger de lui tric…  
— Winky ne veut pas de nouveaux vêtements. »

Dobby acquiesça sans se départir de son immense sourire, car il savait qu'il faudrait y aller doucement.

« Voilà l'astuce : Winky doit remplir la petite bassine d'eau jusqu'aux deux-tiers à peu près. »

Winky hocha vigoureusement la tête tandis qu'il claquait de ses doigts squelettiques et que de l'eau apparaissait au fond du récipient. Il saisit alors une chaussette sale jusque-là étendue sur le sol.

« Winky doit y mettre ce qu'elle souhaite laver…  
— Ici la chaussette de Dobby, intervint la petite elfe de sa voix enrouée.  
— Exactement. Ensuite, Winky doit utiliser un savon doux pour ne pas abîmer le vêtement, mais Winky peut utiliser celui de Dobby si Winky veut ! », s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant un flacon rose fuchsia d'un air rayonnant.

Dobby tentait à peine de contenir sa joie, constatant qu'elle se prenait au jeu :

« Avec ses mains, Winky doit remuer doucement et frotter la saleté incrustée.  
— Winky trouve ça facile.  
— Winky doit ensuite rincer ses vêtements pour enlever tout le produit qu'il reste, ajouta Dobby d'une voix aiguë qui traduisait toute son allégresse. Winky peut laisser goutter ses chaussettes sur les fils que Dobby a accrochés dans la Salle Va-et-Vient ! Comme ça elles sécheront bien ! »

Interdite, Winky claqua sa langue contre son palais, fixant les quelques tissus encore humides suspendus au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle fut alors prise d'un affreux tournis. Le bonheur était-il à portée de bras comme Dobby le prétendait ? Si elle frottait un peu sa taie sale de temps à autre, retrouverait-elle finalement le sourire ? Serait-elle aussi heureuse qu'elle l'avait été avec ses maîtres ? Ses maîtres… elle sentit ses oreilles tomber et ses yeux s'embuer.

« Oh non ! Winky ne devrait pas pleurer ! Le pagne de Winky va sentir si bon ! Winky va pouvoir être dans des vêtements tout frais et propres.  
— Winky aurait tant voulu avoir la tête tranchée, sanglotait-elle de plus belle.  
— Ça suffit ! couina Dobby en lui faisant les gros yeux. Personne ne tranchera la tête de Winky !  
— Non, non, non. La tête de Winky aurait dû finir au bout d'une pique !  
— Stupide tradition d'antan ! Stupide tradition !  
— Que diraient ses maîtres s'ils la voyaient… gémit-elle. M-m-messieurs Croupton…  
— Winky est la seule maîtresse d'elle-même ! s'indigna Dobby.  
— Mauvaise Winky ! Mauvaise Winky ! »

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. L'elfe tentait maintenant de frapper sa tête contre le sol et poussait de petits hurlements dans l'attente de chaque nouvel impact. Cependant, son ami demandant à chaque fois à la Salle qu'un petit coussin apparaisse sous sa toute petite tête pour absorber le choc, celle-ci ne parvint pas une seule fois à se blesser. Dobby frottait doucement la chaussette rouge et or qu'il tenait entre les mains, attendant qu'elle se lasse ou qu'elle s'épuise dans son entreprise.

Au bout de longues minutes, quand la furie se fut effectivement calmée, il s'approcha doucement d'elle en caressant son dos voûté, percevant sa respiration saccadée, et murmura comme pour la rassurer :

« Un jour, Dobby et Winky parleront à la première personne ».

Elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur.

« Winky a envie de vomir.  
— Winky peut vomir partout sur elle maintenant que Dobby lui a montré comment faire sa lessive », s'émerveilla-t-il en lui tendant la bassine avec enthousiasme.


End file.
